Red Love
by BlueOcean44
Summary: His Lisbon. There she was. Face down, on the bed, and covered in red. Jane/Lisbon Continuation of 6x01, what could've happened.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a glimpse at what could have happened after 6x01

"Jane?" Jane was hovering in the middle of the bullpen. Somehow he managed to drag himself to where the team was.

"Jane? Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick", VanPelt questioned him.

"Haha yea dude. Is Lisbon pissed at you?" Rigsby added.

"No", Jane whispered.

"Then what's your problem?", Cho chimed in.

Jane's face donned a look of horror and disbelief. How could this be happening.

"...Lisbon...", his voice cracked. "She...Red John. Red John has her." He was going to be sick. He couldn't speak. Or breathe.

"What?" Rigsby yelled.

All three of the agents bolted out of their seats.

VanPelt walked to Jane and put a hand on his shoulder. She guided him to the sofa and pushed him into a sitting position. "Jane, you have to tell us what happened."

Cho and Rigsby flanked them. Cho also tried dialing Lisbon's number. Rigsby looked at him expectantly. "Nothing", Cho said. Flipping his phone shut and stuffing it in his pocket.

Jane just stared into space. He couldn't form words. What was happening? Not Lisbon. No, not his Lisbon.

"Grace...I...I don't...know", Jane spoke.

"Jane look at me. Tell us what's going on. Red John called you?" VanPelt said.

No reply.

"Jane!" Cho grabbed Jane's face and made him pay attention.

Suddenly, Jane snapped out of his trance. "Yes. Ugh yes. I called Lisbon to apologize, but Red John...he answered. I didn't know what to say. He...he has her."

"Go check her office for signs of where she might be", Cho ordered Rigsby.

"Wait. I may know. Lisbon...she asked me to track all of the suspects' phones. She had the GPS locations of all the suspects transmitted to her computer. I'll go check it out", VanPelt said. She glanced at Jane. His eyes were tearing up and his mouth was hanging open. This was not good. He was useless.

After digging around Lisbon's computer VanPelt finally found something useful. "Okay. It says that she focused in on this address", VanPelt showed Rigsby and Cho.

"Yea, SACPD just called asking us if we knew what was going on at the location we were at. Apparently Lisbon responded to a distress call in this neighborhood. It matches the location of Brett Partridge's phone location", Rigsby informed them, while showing them the address he scribbled down.

"Let's go", Cho ordered. He put a hand under Jane's arm and hoisted him up. "Get up. She needs you."

Jane didn't reply. But he ran frantically to the elevator with the rest of the team.

"Jane you're with me. Get in", Cho pushed Jane in the CBI vehicle. "I'm calling for back-up. We wait to go in together. All of us. She would want us not to split up", Cho addressed Rigsby and VanPelt. Then, slammed the door and peeled out of the parking lot. Rigsby and VanPelt nodded and followed close behind.

Cho glanced at Jane. He was holding the car handle in a death grip. His knuckles were so white, Cho could see bone. His jaw was clenched, lips pushed in a thin line. He was looking straight ahead, eyes filled with pure rage.

"Five minutes out", Cho informed Jane while pressing even harder on the gas pedal.

The second they arrived on scene Jane swung the door open and jumped out. Cho hadn't even stopped yet. "Jane! Stop!"

Cho exited the vehicle and ran over to Jane who was being barricaded by three SACPD officers. "Sir you can't go in there. It's now an official crime scene."

"What?", Cho wanted answers. _No. Damn it. Not a crime scene_.

"A body was discovered in a bedroom upstairs." The officer's answer made Jane stopped pushing against them.

"What kind of body?" Cho asked

"Let's see..." The officer looked down at his notes. "Female. Caucasian. Mid to late 30's. Dark, curly hair."

_Oh no. Shit_, thought Cho.

And within the span of 8 seconds Jane had gotten into the house. He exploded in a fit of rage. Flailing his arms. Punching whatever his fists could come into contact with. He managed to knock down two of the officers and had punched the other one square in the jaw.

He flew into the house and jumped up the stairs two at a time. "Lisbon!" He called out to her, terrified. He made it to the top and saw his destination. He was going to be sick. The feeling of dread so familiar. Knowing the heartbreaking scene he was about to come across. He couldn't do this. He wasn't strong enough. He needed her to be with him. But he had to do it. He didn't have much time. He had to see it for himself. What Red John had done to her.

He found the door cracked open. He kicked it with his foot. What nightmare was he going to uncover?

His legs moved him passed the threshold, which is when he saw it. The kiss of death. The sign of dread. There, drawn on the wall, silently mocking him. Red John's signature. He looked away with a feeling of hate running through his veins. He noticed that the carpet and room were spotless, nothing seemed out of place. He turned to the left and found the bed. And there laid out like a spectacle, was where he saw her. His boss. His partner. His best friend.

Cho got to the entrance of the house, but then turned around. He realized the officers had recovered and were following close behind. "Look, we're CBI Agents. You just described our boss. I can handle this."

"Are you kidding me? Hell no, he just assaulted us."

"That woman is his partner. If you have a problem contact Director Bertram. But for now, stay out of it."

Rigsby and VanPelt quickly met up with him. They turned around, to face the SACPD officers, and drew their guns. "This is a Red John investigation. The CBI has custody over everything Red John related. This crime scene could have classified evidence that only the CBI has rights to", Rigsby informed them.

Cho didn't wait for their replies. He climbed the stairs after Jane.

His Lisbon. There she was. Face down, on the bed, and covered in red. So much blood. How could it all come from such a tiny person. How could this be her. Jane was frozen. Time stood still. He couldn't hear and he could barely see. She's gone. Forever. Just like his family. Anyone he loves gets taken from him. Is this real? How could this be real? She was his partner. He was supposed to keep her safe. Instead, he ruined her life. He made her angry and caused her to get hurt. He practically handed her over to Red John. He had done exactly what Red John has wanted all along. To break him. Take away the one thing keeping him alive, keeping him sane. Jane fell to his knees next to the bed. Hot tears rolled down his face. He reached a hand up to touch her. She deserved that much. She was probably so cold. He had failed to protect her. His fingertips grazed her dark curls. It was all too much, he turned around and emptied his stomach. He was a mess. His mouth opened. He cried out for her. "Lisbon", he repeated over and over again. He couldn't catch his breath. He kept saying her name, hoping she would reply. Maybe wake him up from this horrible nightmare.

"Jane, it's Cho. I'm coming in. I have to...", he trailed off.

Jane knew what Cho meant. He had to check for a pulse, make sure she really was dead. Jane continued to sob violently. He lowered his forehead and started to bang his fists on the ground. All he felt was blind rage. Nothing else. His world had collapsed. The only thing that mattered now was hunting down Red John.

"Jane", he heard. Why should he respond? What good would it do?

"Jane...I think...there's a pulse."

"Jane! Get up and help me. I think there's a faint pulse."

**TBC. I think this story is only going to be one or two more chapters. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for following this story. And a special thanks to my one reviewer! So here is the second chapter. I really enjoy coming up with ideas for this story so I think it could possibly turn into a lot more chapters. I have some interesting ideas for further chapters. Let me know what you think.

Cho didn't know what to do. Jane was having a breakdown on the floor and Lisbon was pressumed dead. He was no doctor, yet swore that he could feel a pulse. He didn't want to give Jane a false sense of hope, but they also couldn't afford anymore wasted time. "Jane", he called out while moving his fingers to Lisbon's wrist. If he felt a pulse in her wrist in addition to her neck he would call for help. "Jane...I think...there's a pulse", he told Jane. He could feel a faint, but steady beat under his fingertips on her wrist. He glanced over to Jane and saw that he had moved to a siting position. Jane's eyes were puffy and still had a constant stream of tears rolling down them. "Jane! Get up and help me. I think there's a faint pulse."

And with that Jane scrambled to his feet. Jane stopped crying and called out to her frantically, "Lisbon! Lisbon?"

"Boss, can you hear me?", Cho added. _No response_.

Jane rushed over and knocked Cho out of the way. "Hey!", Cho screamed at Jane. He was trying to flip Lisbon over. "Jane, we can't move her. Stop it!" Cho took hold of the front of Jane's shirt and dragged him backwards. "Have you lost your mind?! We can't move her!"

"What if she can't breathe! Don't touch me.", Jane replied while pushing on Cho's chest. "We have to help her!"

Cho let go of Jane. He was becoming too out of control. "We are helping. We could hurt her more if we try to flip her. Just keep talking to her. I'm going to call the medics up here." Cho bolted out of the room and down the stairs, while yelling for help.

Jane grasped her icy fingers in his warm palm and squeezed, "Lisbon? Can you hear me? Lisbon...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault...please Lisbon." He was becoming more frantic by the second. "Listen...uh..." He swallowed, "...I-"

He was cut off by the paramedics rushing in. They immediately demanded he get out of the way. "Sir, step back." Jane froze in his spot. A chilling thought came to mind. What if they were Red John disciples? No one could be trusted anymore. This was all one big game and clearly Red John had the upper hand. "No, don't touch her. No!", Jane cried.

One medic reached out and tugged on Janes wrist, breaking his hold on Lisbon. No! He couldn't let them do this. They were going to kill her right in front of him. That had to be the plan all along. "Get off! Leave her alone!" He felt a pair of thick muscular arms wrap around his middle and pull him away.

"Jane! Stop it! Get a hold of yourself!" It was Cho. Cho backed him into a wall in the corner of the room.

Then, a small hand grasped his own. "Jane...please...she wouldn't want you like this. Let them help her", VanPelt said through her tears.

"Jane she needs help. Let them help her", added Rigsby. Jane was breathing heavily and clenching his fists, preparing to attack.

The four of them watched from the corner as the paramedics flipped Lisbon over. VanPelt turned and pressed her face in the crook of Rigsby's shoulder. She couldn't watch the boss so helpless and broken. The younger paramedic stumbled back after settling Lisbon on her back, "What the hell". The second medic also faltered in his movements. Jane took a step forward. Lisbon's face had tints of red on it. Wait a minute, what was that? He quickened his stride and took a closer look. He froze and let out a strangled cry. "Lisbon", he whispered. Jane reached for her, but couldn't bring himself to touch her. She looked too fragile, like a glass doll. He was afraid he'd hurt her.

"What is it?" The team stepped forward. Blood was smeared all over Lisbon's face in the classic pattern. Red John had marked her with his calling card. He had never done that with any other victims before.

"He's a monster", VanPelt whispered with disgust.

"She's alive...we don't have time for this. Lets go", the older medic said while they prepared to move her. They got her on a stretcher and rushed down the steps. The team on their tail with Jane in the lead.

The medics reached the ambulance and hopped in. Soon enough Bertram appeared at the doors, while Jane pulled himself inside the ambulance. "I'm coming", Jane informed them.

"What the hell is going on?", Bertram demanded, looking at the team standing just outside the vehicle. "Jane, what happened to Agent Lisbon?", he tried.

Jane looked up at Bertram, "Do you have any water with you?" Then addressed the medics, "Any water?" They shook their heads, while strapping the stretcher in place for the hospital ride.

"Excuse me!", Bertram chimed in.

"Jane", Rigsby called and threw a bottle at him.

Jane caught it, then grabbed a cloth from inside the ambulance. The team began speaking with Bertram. Jane tuned them out to focus on Lisbon. He couldn't take his eyes off of her damaged face. Red John had marked her. It was as if he claimed Lisbon as his own. Jane began to carefully wipe the red off of her. It was sticky and tough to remove, yet Jane continued to pat her skin. He didn't want to irritate her beautiful face. The blood didn't appear to come from Lisbon's own body. Where the hell did Red John get this blood?

The ambulance drove off. The medics chimed in, "she appears unharmed, probably drugged though."

Jane sighed in relief. He ran a hand through her hair and cupped her cheek. Wow, he was unbelievably lucky. She wasn't dead. She was actually alive and breathing. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was such an amazing person who deserved to live. She deserved a chance at happiness, away from Red John, away from him. Maybe if he left her alone Red John would stop focusing on her. She would be free from all the darkness. All Jane did was hurt her, but god, he loved her. No more denying it. He loved her with a burning passion. She was the best thing in his life. While he was the worst thing in her life. He had to get away, leave her, keep her safe. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden jerking movement.

"We're here. You gotta let go now sir. We'll take care of her", the older medic opened the doors and rushed Lisbon into the ER. Jane tried to keep up with how fast they were running, but suddenly he couldn't catch his breath. He was able to enter the ER, but quickly collapsed onto a chair in the waiting room. His breathing became heavier. He was lightheaded. His vision was blurry. He couldn't calm down. Once again Lisbon had been ripped away and he was powerless to stop it. His head fell between his knees and he sucked on deep breaths of air.

"Hey man", he heard Rigsby's voice.

And with that, Jane descended into the darkness.

**TBC, please review so I can get some feedback! :) thanks for reading**.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews and follows! Sorry it took so long, I wasn't inspired to write for a little while. So here's chapter 3!

"Hi, we're looking for a Teresa Lisbon. She's an Agent at the CBI." Rigsby told the receptionist at the ER.

She was typing on her computer. "CBI?" The woman raised her eyebrow.

"California Bureau of Investigation." Cho replied immediately. "She in the system?"

She started searching the logs. "...um let me see...Lisbon you said?" She peaked up at Cho.

He nodded.

"Lisbon...Lisbon...um-", she said while searching.

"Make a hole! Out of the way!", the medics from the scene ran past them while pushing Lisbon on the stretcher.

"What do we got?", a petite blonde doctor met them.

"Female, late 30's, found face down and covered in blood, no visible trauma, possibly drugged."

"Alright! I want a CT and -", she and the others moved further into the hospital, out of earshot and away from the waiting room.

Just then Jane tumbled in and collapsed into the nearest chair. He was breathing heavily. "Jane, I'm glad you're okay", VanPelt said to him as they all walked over. He didn't seem to hear her.

"Hey man", Rigsby put a palm on Jane's back. The movement caused him to tip out of the chair and sprawl on the waiting room floor. "Woah dude". Rigsby and Cho each grabbed an arm and hoisted Jane up.

It was VanPelt who shrugged Jane awake, "Jane, the doctors said she's doing well. No internal damage. They are getting ready to settle her in a private room."

Jane blinked, he was coming out of a mental fog. "She's alright", he whispered as though a heavy weight was taken off his shoulders. He raked his hands through a couple of unruly curls. "Can we see her?"

She looked down, "they want her to rest, but Cho told them you are her husband and needed to see her."

Jane didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded. Then he finally added, "I don't...I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? Jane we know you still love your wi-"

"No. No. No. That's not what I meant", Jane said while shaking his head.

VanPelt waited for him to continue.

"She doesn't deserve this. I...I did this. I caused this to happen. All I do is cause her pain." He refused to meet VanPelt's eyes.

"Jane...", she looked at him with such sympathy.

"Look, now you see. I got my family killed. I caused Lisbon to almost be shot because of Red John. Then she was actually shot. And now...well, now he's crossed the line. She was dead...I thought she was dead. That I finally caused her to give the ultimate sacrifice." He continued to berate himself. He put a hand up to cover his mouth, while his elbow rested on his knee.

"Jane, stop it! All you do is punish yourself! It's Red John who did all of those terrible things. You didn't kill your family and you certainly didn't kill Lisbon." She hadn't realized how loudly she was speaking. People around them were now peering intently at her and Jane.

Jane jumped out of his seat and started pacing in front of her.

"Family for Teresa Lisbon?", the same blonde doctor from earlier called out.

Cho and Rigsby rose from their seats, moving towards her. On the way over, Cho dragged Jane along.

"Hi, you must be Patrick, Teresa's husband?", the doctor addressed Jane.

Jane didn't say a word. He simply took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm ", she stated with a smile. "We've got Teresa all set up in her own room and everything is looking good. If you'll follow me, Mr. Jane." She took off through the swinging doors down the hall. After a minute of walking she turned to Jane, "I'm sure this is a lot to take in. But you have nothing to worry about. She's in good hands."

He simply responded with a tight smile and sharp nod.

She suddenly stopped at a room with the blinds drawn and door shut. "She's right in there. Take as much time as you need. Call me if you have any problems", Dr. Hardy put a hand around his bicep.

He shrugged her off and pushed the door open. His steps faltered. He was afraid to walk inside. Earlier memories started running through his mind. Images of blood and Lisbon continuously flashed on and off. He squeezed his eyes shut, counted to ten, and proceeded into the room.

Lisbon's face was pale and her body looked frail. Her left eye was badly bruised. Boiling rage shot through his body. Red John must have punched her. She probably got that by fighting back against him. Jane sat down with a growl. Of course she would fight back. She wouldn't go down without some kind of resistance. He lifted a shaking hand to grasp hers. He was nervous. He wanted to run as far away as possible in order to keep her safe.

Lisbon stepped off the elevator. She was refreshed and ready to work. She'd taken a couple days off to rest after the Red John incident. She was ready to track him down to finally stop him from hurting anyone ever again.

"Hey Lisbon, great to see you back here", Agent Ron passed her while she walked towards the bullpen.

She smiled politely, "thanks it's good to be back." She turned the corner and halted her steps. _What the hell? _Pure fear surged through her whole body. Red John had left his mark on the glass window in the bullpen. It was covering the whole thing. _Was she hallucinating?_ The most frightening part about it was that the blood was still dripping, it was still fresh. It felt like her skin had turned ice cold. She gasped, trying to force air into her tightening chest. _Not again_. He couldn't get her again. Where was the team?

"Cho? Grace? Rigs?", she called out, straining her neck around the corner. Her hands were shaking.

"Agent Lisbon...we weren't expecting you", Bertram slowly rose from behind Grace's desk. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and his hands were covered in dried blood. _Did he try to save a Red John victim at the CBI?_

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "Sir? What happened?" Lisbon looked around, the entire building had cleared out: no agents walking around, no phones were ringing off the hook. All ambient noise had suddenly ceased. _What was going on? _

"I didn't know you were joining us", Reed Smith stood behind Lisbon smirking. He was wiping a knife on his suit pants. His knuckles were bloody like he had just beat someone up.

Another voice came within earshot, " Teresa...welcome. I don't think you'll be very happy with us." _Ray Haffner?_ He was panting as though he had just finished running a marathon. Sweat was dripping down his neck and face, starting at his hairline. His clothes were rumpled just as Smith's and Bertram's were.

"Ray, what...what is going on?" She put her hands out gesturing to the knife and blood.

Haffner only shook his head and stepped a foot to his right, which revealed her worst nightmare. It was Jane, on the floor, face down, and also covered in blood.

"Jane!", she screamed in agony. She rushed to him and fell to her knees. She turned to face the three agents and yelled, "what the hell did you do to him?" They were all lined up side-by-side cocking their heads to the side, staring at her in confusion. They looked like robots. Lisbon felt something wet running down both cheeks. She put a hand to her face and wiped it. It was water, tears to be exact. _She was crying? _She gave them a look of incredulity and turned back to examine Jane. "Jane", she put a hand to the back of his head. His blonde curls were soaked, full of sweat, and radiating heat. _What had they_ _done to him? _"Jane, please."

Jane's shoulders started shaking because of a coughing fit. He couldn't breathe. She helped him flip over. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain as he continued to cough. She checked the rest of his body out. His shirt had been ripped open and was drenched in blood.

"No", Lisbon whispered. She started crying even more. She could basically see Jane's insides. His stomach was slashed so badly. He had a hole in his stomach, starting at the bottom of his ribs. They must've stabbed him at least fifty times. "Jane", she cried, "I'm so sorry." She put her hands on him to stop the bleeding. Blood continued to rush through her fingers and all over her hands. There was so much.

"Help, Lisbon please help me", Jane managed to whisper.

"You failed Agent Lisbon. You couldn't save your own friend. He's going to die because you weren't here", Bertram spat at her disappointingly.

"Jane...I'm sorry. Jane", she said as she continued to cry.

"Lisbon! Wake up! Lisbon!", she heard Jane frantically call out to her.

**TBC, let me** **know how it was. I know it was pretty similar to the actual episode. Future chapters will be a lot different though. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is a bit short. I will update the next one soon. Thanks for reading!

Jane sat at Lisbon's bedside for a good thirty minutes before she started to moan softly. He squeezed her hand. Yes! She was waking up. And then, she started to frantically kick and moan his name. He didn't know how to wake her. "Lisbon, you're alright", he told her softly.

She continued to struggle and thrash around. Her heart monitor started to beep faster and she was breathing heavily through her nose. He cupped her cheek and started to caress it with his thumb, "Lisbon".

"Sorry", she continued to say, over and over.

"Lisbon! Wake up! Lisbon",he said too loudly.

Suddenly, she sat upright and opened her eyes, "Jane!"

He jumped out of his chair and held her face between his hands. "Teresa, you're okay. You're in the hospital. It's me Jane", he told her softly.

Tears were running down her cheeks. She looked into his eyes and seemed to finally come back to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Jane, I thought they killed you." She was crying hysterically now. He had never seen her this upset before. He wrapped his arms around her and started to slowly rub her back. It was full of sweat and heat. She was trembling and hid her face in his neck. She soaked his neck and shirt in her tears, but of course he didn't mind.

"You were having a nightmare?", he asked her even though he knew the answer.

It took her a while to respond. She gently nodded her head yes and then pulled away from him. She quickly swiped at her face, while looking down at the hospital sheets. Her face was bright red and she continued to sniffle. "Are there tissues?", she whispered ashamed.

He looked around and spotted some on the bedside table. He snatched the box up and placed it in her lap gently.

She cleaned herself up and then took a couple of deep breaths. Then, she brought the sheet up to cover the front of her body. She was trying to pull away from him, to protect herself.

He could tell she wasn't going to elaborate on her nightmare. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Lisbon, do you remember how you got here?"

She still refused to look at him, but he could tell she was disoriented. She had no memory of what happened. "No...I don't know", she responded. Her voice sounded like a frightened child.

"Teresa you have nothing to be ashamed of", he cupped her cheek again and tilted her head up. She was now looking at him. "Red John, he must've gotten the jump on you." He waited for her to respond.

"Partridge", she whispered in confusion. A minute passed as she tried to recall her memories. "He's dead. I got a distress call from a residential neighborhood. Partridge's phone location was there...so I went. I found him...he was stabbed, but he whispered Tyger, Tyger to me. And then I don't know what happened. I can't remember", she said with frustration.

"Red John got to you. I thought...I thought you were dead." His eyes teared up at the image of her, face down on the bed. He pulled away, "I should go. You need to rest." He stood up and bolted to the door.

"Jane! Wait!", she yelled in obvious distress.

He couldn't turn around. If he did he would never be able to leave her. He had to get away. Get away in order to keep her safe. That's what he had to do. He couldn't show anyone that she is his weakness. No, no more. He had to go. And with that, he pushed the door open and walked away from her.

**TBC, please let me know what you think! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Here's the next chapter.

"Red John got to you. I thought...I thought you were dead", Jane said.

Lisbon looked deeply into his eyes. What she saw surprised her. His brows were scrunched in his classical facial expression of worry and pain. His eyes even started to tear up. _What the hell had happened to her?_ She was about to ask him, but he abruptly broke their hold on each other.

"I should go. You need to rest", he told her without even glancing her way.

She responded with, "Jane! Wait!" He already tore the door open and sprinted out. _What the hell was he in such a rush to do? Why was he so jumpy? He thought she was dead? He always runs away. Whenever their conversations turned a little personal, he bolted. Damn it. What was going on?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by VanPelt entering the room. "Boss hey", she said with a grin. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, but I'm confused." She was still recovering from Jane's behavior.

VanPelt's face turned into a frown. She looked around the room, "Wait, where's Jane?"

She took a deep breath, "I have no idea. He started to tell me what happened and then he suddenly rushed out. He jumped out of the chair and literally sprinted out the door." Lisbon shook her head. "What's his problem?"

VanPelt was looking at the floor, refusing to meet Lisbon's eyes.

"Grace", Lisbon said firmly.

VanPelt was startled, "it's been a really hard situation for him to deal with."

Lisbon scoffed while shaking her head, "of course, he makes everything about himself."

"Boss, you don't understand. Red John called him from your cell phone. I don't know what he said exactly, but it put Jane into some kind of shock. He was zoned out until we arrived at that house. Jane attacked three SacPD officers in order to get to you-"

"What!", Lisbon interrupted.

VanPelt shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now. All I know is Cho found him in an upstairs bedroom completely hysterical and unresponsive. He was having a breakdown, Boss. And then Wayne and I came up with the medics...Jane wouldn't let them touch you. He thought they were Red John minions. But...um...", her speech faltered.

"What? Grace, what happened?" Lisbon was getting restless in her bed.

"He calmed down. We found you on a bed. You were face down...on your stomach. Jane thought you were dead because SACPD told us you were. But then they got you to the hospital...Jane rode with you. He was in bad shape", she finished.

"I have no memory of what happened. I know that I got to the house, heard some suspicious noises, and went in. I found Brett Partridge, attacked and bleeding. He said Tyger, Tyger to me. Then, my memory goes blank. So...Jane was right. Red John knew that we were monitoring the locations. Damn it."

That sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Both processing all of the information.

"Boss, I'm worried about Jane. He's a mess."

Lisbon couldn't believe that Jane was acting this way. Why did he leave? "Why did he run away?"

VanPelt's face turned serious. She opened and closed her mouth several times. "He's in love with you, that's why."

Lisbon almost laughed and cried at the same time. No way. There was no way Jane loved her. She held eye contact with VanPelt.

The door opened, rattling the blinds, and broke Lisbon from her reverie. She looked over. It was a tall blonde woman with a doctor's coat on.

She smiled brightly at Lisbon and VanPelt, "Hi it's great to see you awake."

Lisbon just looked at her in surprise.

"Oh sorry, silly me, I'm Dr. Hardy. I'm supervising your care."

"Hi, nice to meet you", Lisbon replied with a fake smile.

Suddenly Dr. Hardy frowned, "I was going to talk to you and your husband about your condition. Do you want me to come back in a little while?"

Lisbon's jaw dropped down, almost to her chest. Her eyes were huge like wide saucers. _Husband...what husband?_

VanPelt almost busted out with laughter, until Lisbon looked over at her accusingly. "Um, he went back to our station to get an update on Teresa's attacker." VanPelt glanced at Lisbon and shook her head almost imperceptibly to silence her questioning.

VanPelt's answer seemed to appease Dr. Hardy, "Alright well...when you were admitted we gave you a CT scan and a blood test. Everything was normal on your scan, so there's nothing to worry about with your brain. We noticed the bruise on your left eye. You were most likely hit in the face with a two-by-four. We assume that was what your attacker used to knock you out. Your ribs are a little bruised so they should be sore for a while. Unfortunately, we found traces of Amytal. This is a type of sedative. It explains why the police officers thought that you were dead. Your pulse and breathing rates were probably extremely low. You may experience headaches and body aches, but other than that you are as good as normal." She took a deep breath, "Do you have any questions?"

"Um, when can I leave?", Lisbon answered.

The doctor chuckled, "Whenever you want, but I recommend bed rest for at least two days. Your body needs to recover. And I assume your husband will be with you to keep an eye on you?"

"Yea", Lisbon squeaked out.

Dr. Hardy nodded, "Sounds great. I can bring the necessary paperwork to you so we can get started on your discharge. Here's my number in case you have any questions or concerns later on." She handed Lisbon a business card. "Alright, be back in a jiffy", she said while walking out the door.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. That woman was too cheery. She turned and gave VanPelt her best cop stare. The one she usually saved for suspects. "So, I now have a husband?"

"We told them you and Jane were married. It was the only way he could get in to see you so early", VanPelt replied sheepishly.

"And you see how well that turned out", Lisbon dead panned.

"He'll come around", VanPelt said confidently.

**TBC, so not that exciting but next chapter things heat up :) please review and include any suggestions you** **might have. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next one!

Jane practically fell into the hospital doors, luckily for him they automatically slid open. He was pulling at his shirt collar and clawing at his skin. His shirt had a vice-like grip around his neck, wringing all of the air out of it. A couple of buttons popped off and rolled onto the hard blacktop of the hospital parking lot. He bent over and gasped hoping for air to enter his lungs.

Lisbon was alive; he had to keep reminding himself of that fact. He was convinced that by leaving her, she would stay safe. Tears pricked his eyes. He was too involved with her. He let his heart guide him too often in the last year, instead of his brain. It had to stop. He had to put physical distance between them. It was time to walk away. He had the choice between hurting her or getting her killed. He would rather she hate him and live, compared to loving him and dying.

The team would make sure she was alright. Sure, she would be devastated, but she would be breathing. That's all he cared about. He loved her with his whole soul. He was willing to sacrifice everything for her. And he knew, that if given a choice between her life and Red John's death, he would choose her. That is why he had to run away. He wouldn't be able to enjoy her knowing that Red John was still lurking around. Red John wouldn't hesitate to take away the one thing he loved if Jane decided to stop playing his games.

He didn't deserve her. She was a saint and he had tried to corrupt her. She deserved a better life than this. It was over.

He caught a cab and entered it. "Nearest bar please", he told the driver.

He was broken. The only solution that he could come up with was to drink himself into oblivion.

-About 2 weeks later-

Lisbon was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Her head was pounding and her eyes were burning. She had the biggest headache of her entire life happening right now. She felt nauseous: everything made her sick, even coffee. She had been living off of water and crackers for the past week.

She didn't care anymore. VanPelt gave up forcing her to eat two weeks ago. That's how long Jane had been gone, two and a half weeks. He was technically missing, but Cho tracked him down after the first week. Cho had been acting like a big brother lately. He told her everything that happened at the house with Jane. Cho described how crazy Jane had acted. Now, Jane practically lived at the bar. Cho reported spotting Jane there every night, since he stormed out of her hospital room.

No one had confronted him or forced him to come back, under Lisbon's orders. She didn't want him coming back if she had to forcibly do so. He had made his choice. He chose chasing Red John over her. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, but she was. She thought he had changed. Especially after hearing VanPelt say that Jane loved her. But none of it mattered anymore. Red John was hunting her. He would probably get to her soon. The team had been keeping a watchful eye on her. She knew one of them had been staking out her apartment every night. It didn't matter. Jane didn't seem to care, so why should she.

Lisbon heard loud voices coming from somewhere in the bullpen. She peeked up from her desk to see VanPelt running towards her office door. Ugh what now.

"Boss", VanPelt started out of breathe, "he's here."

She became alarmed. "Who? Red John?" Lisbon glanced to the flowers on her desk and shuttered.

"No, sorry. Jane, Jane is here. He's coming in here. And he's drunk."

Lisbon's back stiffened and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She felt like crying and then screaming. He was such an ass hole. "It's okay VanPelt. Let him in. You know he will find some way if we don't", she said void of all emotion.

VanPelt nodded and walked out. This was just sad, even VanPelt felt sorry for her.

A minute later, the yelling voices died down and Lisbon looked wearily into the hallway. Then, she saw Jane accompanied by Cho. They both looked livid. She stood up and placed both hands on her desk, bracing herself.

Jane pushed the door open and stopped walking. He was waiting for Cho to leave.

Cho was glanced questioningly at Lisbon. She nodded her head, giving him the okay to leave her alone with Jane. He didn't look happy, but he listened to her none the less.

Lisbon continued to stare at the hallway outside her office, refusing to make eye contact with Jane.

"Let me see it", Jane commanded. He didn't seem drunk except for red eyes and a rough appearance.

She didn't respond, but knew exactly what he was referring to.

"This isn't a game. Show it to me", he moved threateningly towards her and grabbed her wrist.

Her eyes darted to his and she ripped her arm out of his grasp. "You don't have any right coming in here and telling me what to do!"

His eyes roamed her desk. He moved to pick up the potted red flower that was resting on the edge of it.

"Don't", she growled at him.

His movement faltered, but quickly resumed. He picked up the pot and examined it. Turning it around in his hands, looking for something. His fingers plucked the tiny white piece of paper that was nestled in the soil. He looked at it. "My dear Teresa, don't be so glum. I'll come to visit you again sometime soon. I didn't get the chance to properly explore you the last time", he read out loud.

She was angry. He had no right to come in here and see what he had missed. It was his own fault. She looked at Jane. He continued to stare at the paper. His jaw was clenching over and over again. His nostrils were flared and he was breathing heavily. She had never seen him look so enraged. Suddenly, he cocked his arm back and threw the pot against the wall forcefully. She flinched, his actions actually scared her. She had never seem him display physical violence, ever.

"You should've called me", his eyes looked into hers accusingly.

And that comment took her over the edge. "I should've called you?", she asked incredulously. "That's rich, coming from you Jane."

"You don't get to decide when to leave me out of this investigation. Especially when he personally threatened you."

"He personally threatened me when he attacked me and drew a smiley in blood on my own face! You didn't seem too concerned about that, so why would you care about a note."

"I didn't seem concerned? How the hell would you know?", he screamed at her. "You were drugged, face down on a bed, in a random house because you couldn't call me or anyone else. You couldn't be bothered to tell the team where you were. Who's the hypocrite now?"

"Oh so now it's my fault that a serial killer tried to kill me? It's you. This is all because of you, Jane! Red John wouldn't have personally targeted me if you weren't on the team."

He actually laughed at her. "Of course, that's what I've been saying for years. I'm glad the truth finally comes out. But I don't see Red John giving a shit about Cho, Rigsby, or VanPelt."

"That's because he knows they aren't stupid enough to be manipulated. I fall for it every time. I put my trust in you and you destroy it. Every. Single time. The only reason you're here is to manipulate me into giving you what you want. That's what everyone has tried to tell me. But no, I never listened because I thought that you cared. I thought we were friends. I was wrong." After the words left her mouth, she could see that something snapped in his eyes.

"This is about trust now? You. Teresa Lisbon. The one with daddy issues. You can't trust anyone anyway! What friends do you have outside the CBI? None! That's the answer. You lecture me on trust. You don't trust anyone. Anytime someone tries gets close to you. You push them away. Greg, Mashburn, Bosco, Me. You can't handle trust. You are better off alone. You're irreparably damaged. No one wants to be near you. Why would anyone want to be with someone like that? I certainly don't. This 'partnership' is a joke and I'm done with it", he spat every word at her.

Immediately after he finished she punched him. She punched him with all the strength she could muster. She was shocked that he just said all of those things to her. "Get out", she demanded.

His head reeled back because of the force from her punch. He grabbed his nose. He laughed again. "That's what I thought. Push me away. Just like you always do with everyone." He dropped the note from Red John and walked out of her office.

**TBC, things** **are getting complicated for our favorite duo :) Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
